Iron Man
Iron Man (real name Anthony "Tony" Stark) is a character in the Marvel universe who first appeared in the comic titled Tales of Suspense #39. He is a billionaire who happens to be the richest hero in the Marvel universe. He's known for putting on his red and gold plated suit which allows him to perform multiple abilities that he is other wise unable to do. He has also appeared in multiple video games, including but not limited to Marvel: Ultimate Alliance, X-Men Legends II: Rise of the Apocalypse, and even an unlockable, playable character in Tony Hawk's Underground. ''Captain America and the Avengers'' Iron Man appeared in this game as one of the four playable characters (the others including Captain America, the Vision, and Hawkeye). His health stat is 155, the highest of all the playable characters. ''Marvel: Ultimate Alliance'' Iron Man is a playable character in Marvel: Ultimate Alliance, and will appear in multiple of the in-game movies (sadly, however, no-CGI ones). His costumes include - *New Avenger costume (His current costume which can be seen in the New Avengers comic series) *Classic costume (while not the original silver costume, it is the original red and yellow one) *War Machine (Probably the most notable unlockable costume, seeing as it's a completely different character) *Ultimate costume (from the alternate Marvel universe) ''X-Men Legends II: Rise of the Apocalypse'' Iron Man surprisingly is a playable character in X-Men Legends II, and is the only non X-Men character who is playable. He's unlockable, and can arguably be considered one of the best characters in terms of fighting abilities and so on in the game. To unlock him, you must find the four homing beacons in all the acts. ''Tony Hawk's Underground'' Even more surprising than his appearance in the game above is his appearance as a playable character in Tony Hawk's Underground, where he can be unlocked once you beat the game on any difficulty mode. His stats are perfect, and he rides on a red/yellow hover-board to match his suit. He has two special tricks, which include the Scanner and the Boost Burst. Other video games *''The Invincible Iron Man'' - A GBA video game that stars none other than the "Iron Knight". *''Iron Man and X-O Manowar in Heavy Metal" - A video game that stars the two characters that was released on the Game Boy. *''Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects'' - Appears as one of the main characters in the game. *''Ultimate Spider-Man'' - Nothing more than being mentioned by an old lady who thought Spider-Man was chasing Iron Man, when in reality he was chasing down the Beetle. *Iron Man was the main playable character in the Wii and Nintendo DS video game based off of the Iron Man film. *''The Incredible Hulk'' (2008 video game) - In the video game, Tony Stark's Hulkbuster armor was featured as an unlockable skin if the player had a save file of the previously released Iron Man video game. *''Marvel Avengers: Battle for Earth'' *''LEGO Marvel Super Heroes'' Trivia *In the Iron Man film of 2008, Tony Stark has a Wii in his house. It can be seen when he's testing his suit's hand armor and watching the news. This occurs directly before he sets off in his newly made red and golden suit. Category:Comic book characters Category:Protagonists Category:Playable characters